halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clownsaws
Clownsaws was an unofficial scarezone that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 27. It was located in Springfield U.S.A. The scarezone featured many chainsaw-wielding clowns, most notably Ron the Clown and Brandon the Clown, who were the two unofficial "icons" of the scarezone. Description Regardless of how many times they go to the “chainsaw clown” well, it works – and that’s mostly due to the right cast. It seems like the cast is enjoying the part, which translates into some great interactions and opportunities for some good scaring. It’s a bit of a downgrade from a numbers standpoint however. At last year’s event, we had 4 different groups. This year, it’s just the clowns. Scareactors * Ron the Clown * Brandon the Clown * Sweet Candace * Tim the Clown * Chet the Clown * Wheelchaired Clown * Cooper the Clown * Sullivan the Clown Pictures Chainsaw Clown 1 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 2 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 3 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 4 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 5 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 6 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 7 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 8 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 9 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 10 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 11 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 12 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 13 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 14 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 15 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 16 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 17 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 18 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 19 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 20 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 21 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 22 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 23 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 24 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 25 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 26 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 27 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 28 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 29 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 30 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 31 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 32 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 33 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 34 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 35 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 36 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 37 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 38 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 39 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 40 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 41 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 42 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 43 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 44 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 45 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 46 (HHN 27).jpg Chainsaw Clown 47 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 48 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 49 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 50 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 51 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 52 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 53 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 54 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 55 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 56 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 57 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 58 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 59 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 60 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 61 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 62 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 63 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 64 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 65 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 66 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clown 67 (HHN 27).png Chainsaw Clowns Make Up (HHN 27).png Videos Chainsaw Clowns Roaming Scares Preview at Halloween Horror Nights 2017 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Roaming Hoarde (Chainsaw Scarezone) Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Original scarezones